


they warned me

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But They Get Over That, Canon Setting, Depression, F/F, Fighting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, and comfort-ish, and fluff, but its cute, natasha is kinda mean, sorry for the tags aksjdjdh, wanda is sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: Natasha and Wanda are fighting and none of them want to admit they‘re a part of the problem.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	they warned me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, Im posting again- but this could be kind of trashy. I literally just put that together to get back to writing and as a comfort fic for me, I guess. I hope y'all like it ((:
> 
> Also! Thanks a lot for all your kudos and feedback on my recent stories. It really does mean so much to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Their relationship had always been rough and everyone always wondered how they were still together. They were the kinda couple that people never really understood. And always wondered how they were still together. 

The period of silence and ignorance were ever so often significantly longer than the ones where Wanda and Natasha shared a bed. 

But what did you expect really? A witch that can read and control other’s minds and an ex-assassin that still suffers from trust-issues and trauma. 

So yes, no one understood why they were still together. But they made it work somehow. Even though Wanda brought back Natasha’s worst memories and the said redhead then wanted to choke the life out of the younger woman, they ended up in the same bed on multiple occasions. 

They got used to each other pretty quickly and at the same time, they both fell in love as well. Or so one of them thought. 

They are together for a couple of months now and it’s a constant up and down. Some days it is Natasha’s short temper that brings out the worst in Wanda. In the form of angry sobbing and objects flying through the air. 

And sometimes it's Wanda’s lack of empathy towards Natasha that drives her to leave the compound and only return after a few days have passed. 

It’s been hard for both of them. And definitely not what they really need, that much was clear. The others of the team know that both women could be hard to get to sometimes. But they all agree on the fact that Natasha was the source for the worst moments they had. 

It actually isn’t really her fault. Everyone knows about her past and everything that happened and it is a huge step to even let herself into a rather stable relationship. So even Wanda knew that this was gonna be far from perfect. But she agreed to try nonetheless. 

But Natasha isn’t the only one that struggles. Wanda is having bad days as well. If not even more than Natasha. Whenever they had a fight that resulted in Natasha storming out of the room, Wanda has a hard time focusing on anything else. She couldn't really sleep, nor could she be productive with so much on her mind. 

And she has been frequently getting worse. The fact that their relationship is gradually going downhill is the most obvious to Wanda, who already sees the end coming closer and closer. 

That’s what brings them here today. It's late afternoon and Wanda is laying in bed, like the past two days. Not really in the mood to talk aber her thoughts or to let Natasha know why she felt like this.

“Do you wanna go out with us? A couple drinks?”, Natasha asks as she walks into the bedroom, heading straight to the closet searching for some clothes. 

Wanda lets out an undefined sound and the redhead turns around. “You okay?” she asks. No emotion as concern visible in her voice. 

“Mh.” 

Natasha huffs. “You know,” she starts,”your- laziness is getting on my nerves.”

Wanda laughs shaprly and pained and sits herself up. 

“Youre one to talk.”

Natasha’s eyes narrow.  
“Well, at least I actually leave my room.”

Wanda, not being in the mood for a discussion, falls back into the matress and mutters “good for you.”

Natasha growls and shuts the closet forcefully.

“See you later then.” 

Wanda can practically see Natasha’s expression even though her eyes are closed.

“Sure.” When the door closes behind her Wanda lets a single tear escape from her eyes and then falls into a dreamless sleep. 

The next time she wakes up, it must be late. There was no light coming into the room anymore and the only thing she could see was the light coming from the bedroom door that was slightly open. 

Wanda rubs her eyes and actually finds the energy to get up somehow, but immediately stills in her movements when she hears someone talking.

Natasha, probably. In the living room. Not sure as to what to do, Wanda just decides to listen. 

“I don’t know ‘lena. She’s just so weird lately, there’s nothing we’re doing together anymore.”

Wanda hopes Natasha isn’t talking about her, but she is really certain she actually is. 

“No- Yes- I did try to talk. She just always seems like she’s not interested at all. Turning away and spacing out and all.”

Wanda swallows hard, so that's what Natasha thinks this is? Wanda ignoring her because she’s not in the mood for her anymore?

For Wanda, it rather looks as if she’s doing something horribly wrong and Natasha has reasons to be mad. Reasons to talk to her like that but ignore her at the same time. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Yes, I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Wanda lays back down and wipes a couple of stray tears off her cheeks, waiting for something to happen. 

And after a couple of moments of her furiously wiping the tears off her face and turning her back towards the slightly-open door, she hears Natasha walking into the room. 

“Wan?”

The witch knows she wouldn't be able to talk right now with sobs bubbling up her chest every few minutes so she just chooses to not answer Natasha. 

She hears her sigh, then taking off her clothes and sliding into the bed (that Wanda hasn’t left the whole 24 hours) next to her girlfriend. 

Wanda can’t help but sniff quietly and she can practically see the frown on Nat’s face even though her back is turned towards her. 

“Wanda?” Natasha whispers now and lightly touching her girlfriend’s shoulder. Wanda flinches in response and can’t hold back another sob. 

“Mh?” 

Wanda asks with a sore throat, trying to conceal her strained voice from crying. 

“Are you- crying?”

Wanda is silent. And Natasha joins the silence.  
After a few moments, the brunette starts to talk.

“I’m sorry.” she sobs, wiping her cheeks even though her hands are at least as wet as her eyes. She sobs more and more and pulls the blanket up to cover her face.

“W-what?” Natasha stutters. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, turning around to face her girlfriend even though she’d prefer to disappear immediately. 

The redhead sits up on her elbows, deciding against touching Wanda to sooth her, knowing how it could end. 

“For what?” Natasha tilts her head, gently swiping a strand of Wanda’s hair from her face. 

The brunette just shakes her head, lowers it and lets her hair cover her tear-struck face. 

“Everythin’,” she murmurs.

“What?” 

Wanda shakes her head and looks into her girlfriend’s face. 

“Just- everything,” she states, “for barely leaving the room, for being a burden. I- you should get someone else. Someone who makes you happy.” 

She sighs and looks away. Natasha at loss for words doesn't even comprehend her intention. 

“But, you do make me happy.”

Wanda looks up and the redhead finally caughts up. 

“You’re not a burden to me,” she says, ”and I reacted the wrong way this whole time.”

She takes Wanda’s shaking hands into her own, running her thumbs up and down in a soothing motion. 

“I know how you feel and I just realized that. I behaved ridiculous and wrong. I should apologize to you, this is not your fault at all. 

I’m sorry.”

Wanda nods and lets herself fall atop her girlfriend, whispering a ‘me too’. And as her breathing slowly evens out, and only very few sobs still leave her body, both of them visibly calm down in each other’s presence. 

Knowing this won’t be the last conflict between them. Not the last time Wanda cries because of the way she feels, and not the last time Natasha questions herself. 

It’s not gonna be the last time, but knowing they’re both okay right now, is enough.


End file.
